


Unfortunate Beginnings

by gnarley



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Family, Friendship, Growing Up, Guardianship, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarley/pseuds/gnarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wayne's death changed Charlotte's life for good when she finds herself sharing guardianship over a young Bruce Wayne with Alfred Pennyworth. A man who has spent the last thirteen years of her employment reprimanding her for every little thing she does. When the tragedy hits it drives two people who seemed to hate each other closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Batman or the tv series Gotham in any way.
> 
> Story is also posted on FF.net under penname Gnarley
> 
> Please note that because this fanfiction is following that of the TV show that Alfred is based off the show and not how he is in the comics/cartoon/movies/games.
> 
> For the sake of the story Alfred is 40 years old because this is fanfiction and why not?

Nothing could describe the emotions that were running through Charlotte O'Brien as she watched the young boy she had grown to love in the last twelve years as he failed to tie the tie around his neck. A small smile graced her lips – the boy had grown up so fast but it made her feel a bit better there were still times that he needed her.

"Master Bruce," Charlotte called out into the room letting the boy know her presence. "Is there something you need help with?"

Bruce looked at the woman startled before becoming embarrassed and staring back down at the tie in his hands. "I thought I could tie my own tie this time and then I could show my dad and he would be proud of me."

The older woman chuckled a bit before stepping further into the room. "Master Wayne has always been proud of you, regardless of whether or not you're capable of tying your own tie. But how about I tie this for you one last time tonight and then starting tomorrow I will teach you for the next time your parents bring you to a dressed up event."

The boy gave Charlotte a sad smile in reply as she stood in front of him – her hands carefully knotting the fabric around his neck.

"I'll let you in on a little secret though. One that is to never leave this room do you understand Master Bruce?" she said once she was done, leaning down a bit so she was eye level with him.

Bruce nodded, eager to know what it is she wanted to share with him.

"Master Wayne still gets your mother to tie his own ties and bows," Charlotte said winking at the young boy as she stood up straight.

Her "secret" managed to get a small chuckle out of Bruce a long with a smile.

"Master Bruce," a deep British voice interrupted them from the door. The voice belonged to non other then the Wayne's butler Alfred Pennyworth. Charlotte had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. The man was too much of a hard ass, the definition of kicking ass now and taking names later. Much later. It didn't help that neither of them seemed to see eye to eye. "Your parents are already down stairs greeting guests. Perhaps that is where you should be now, instead of hiding in here with your nanny. Isn't that right Miss O'Brien."

"Charlie just came to get me, Alfred. She ended up having to help me with my tie," Bruce explained as he walked towards the door in which Alfred stood.

"Yes, well it is best for you to make your way down to the party."

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce nodded to the butler as he walked out the door leaving just him and his nanny.

"When I sent you to grab Master Bruce I didn't mean you could take that long," Alfred stated looking as Charlotte coolly.

Without Bruce in the room Charlotte didn't bother holding back her eye roll. "I was barely gone longer then five minutes."

"Yes and that was four minutes too long."

"Like anybody would notice. It is a cocktail party for Wayne Enterprises I doubt anyone would blame Bruce for not wanting to be there every waking moment."

"Master Wayne expects young Master Bruce to uphold the Wayne family name and that means being on time for special occasions," Alfred said as he walked towards Charlotte, no longer keeping his perfect posture when it came to serving the Wayne's – as his arms now hanged by his side with his hands tightening into fist showing his frustration.

"Of course but Master Wayne also understands that Bruce is still a child."

"Master Bruce is becoming a young man. He is no longer the child that needs you to take care of him. Soon your services are going to be no longer needed here and therefore you need to stop coddling the boy," the man growled lowly but his face remained blank of emotions.

"Are you threatening me, Mister Pennyworth?" Charlotte glared at the man before her.

"No. I am just simply reminding you of your place in this household and that is was never permanent," he replied his face still not show any hint of emotion.

"Of course, it's hard to forget when one has you constantly reminding them every single day," she hissed, stepping around him and walking out of the door.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Charlotte paused halfway down the hallway and glared back to see Alfred had followed her. "Downstairs. After all, Master Wayne expects both of us there. It would look bad to be later then we already are now wouldn't it?"

Alfred chose not to reply as the woman spun back around and stormed off down the hall again. It wasn't until she was around a corner that the man let a smirk slip onto his face. He had always enjoyed setting off her short temper. He hated to admit it but her anger made her even more attractive to him than she already was.

-:-

Alfred had managed to make it down the stairs just as Thomas and Martha Wayne were greeting Miss O'Brien.

"Good Evening Master Wayne, Mrs. Wayne," the woman said with a hint of an Irish accent.

"Please Charlotte, how many times do we have to tell you to call us by our names," Martha replied with a light laugh. "You're practically family and we're the same age."

"At least a dozen more Mrs. Wayne," Charlotte said sending the other woman a small wink. "At least in front of guests."

"I must say Miss O'Brien, you are looking rather stunning this evening. Thank you for agreeing to attend. I know how much you prefer sitting out these kinds of events," Thomas Wayne said bending over to take Charlotte's hand in his and kissing the back. As he straightened up he locked eyes with the Butler as he made his way over. "Alfred my dear man, wouldn't you agree?"

"Agree with what Master Wayne?" Alfred asked coming to a stop beside the nanny, his hands firmly clasped behind his back.

"That Charlotte here is looking very beautiful this evening," answered Martha.

Alfred glanced down beside him to the woman in question. Charlotte had always been beautiful maybe even more so now then when she had first started working for the Wayne's at the age of 22, just before young Master Bruce had been born. She had long chestnut brown hair that curled just below her shoulder blades and sparkling blue eyes. Even in heels the woman wasn't very tall barely reaching five feet without. On that particular evening Charlotte had chosen to wear one of her many 50's esque swing dresses, black with white polka dots. She couldn't be considered tiny but the dress made her waist look especially thin – perhaps one of the reasons she often chose to wear that style – and it made her bust look especially pleasing.

The butler let his gaze linger a little too long for his own taste before he looked back to his employers and cleared his throat. "Yes, well. Miss O'Brien looks presentable this evening."

While Charlotte gave a forced smile towards her colleague and their employer, Thomas Wayne was giving Alfred a knowing smile.

"Thank you, Master Wayne. I never know how to dress or act for these occasions."

"Nonsense Charlotte, you've been apart of this family for almost thirteen years. You're doing just fine," Martha exclaimed as she took the woman's arm in her own. "Come you, I must introduce you to some friends of mine. Their children go to school with Bruce."

Thomas and Alfred watched the two woman as they walked away from the stairway into another room. Once out of sight Thomas patted the other man on the arm. "I try to help you, Alfred my man. But you are just digging yourself deeper into a hole."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Master Wayne," Alfred said feigning ignorance.

"I'm sure," he replied with a simple raise of his brow. "I thought there could eventually be something between you two. But its been thirteen years and it hasn't even crossed your mind?"

"Perhaps – for once – you thought wrong. Now if you'll excuse, sir. I need to go check on the caterers."

"Darling, maybe it is best you stop trying to force a relationship between our butler and nanny," whispered the voice of Thomas' wife from his side as he watched his employee and old friend walk in the direction of the kitchen.

Turning around he looked at his wife, she must have just returned before Alfred's departure, leaving Charlotte to fend for herself among the guests. He shot her a smile that said he refused to back down from a challenge. "Those two were a match made in heaven, my love. Just wait and see."

"Whatever you say, Thomas," Martha replied shaking her head. "For the years that she's work here I don't think Charlotte and Alfred have even been around each other that often. Wherever you are, Alfred is and of course Charlotte is taking care of Bruce or with me most of the time. From they way they act, you'd think those two hated each other."

"Not hate, dear. No, they just take their jobs a little to seriously. Sticking to the rule: Don't shit where you eat. Refusing to give into their un-denying attraction to one another."

Mrs Wayne couldn't help but laugh at her husband's accusations. For a man who prides himself as such a professional being, he could still act like a child sometimes. She couldn't remember when exactly that he first started to claim there was something more between their only two full time employees but it couldn't have been more then five years now. Ever since, Thomas Wayne had tried to force subtle hints to the two but it flew right over their heads. It wasn't until the last month, that he started play more of a matchmaker and making it clearly obvious. If the butler and nanny really did know what was going on, Martha had to give them credit for acting like Thomas hadn't said anything.

-:-

Charlotte had officially decided she would no longer be attending these kind of events. Unless of course it was as her duty as the nanny rather then a guest. Martha had introduced her to a bunch of upper class housewives and then disappeared again. She had nothing in common with any of these women and she could very much read that every single one of them looked down on her.

"So, Charlotte was it?" one of the woman asked her. She nodded. "How long have you been working for the Wayne's? Seven... maybe eight years?"

"Uh... Thirteen actually. It will be coming up Thirteen years," Charlotte corrected. She didn't know why she felt like she needed to, but these woman were starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Thirteen?" exclaimed another woman. "Has it really been that long already? It's amazing that you're still employed. Soon Bruce will no longer need his nanny and you'll be out of a job."

Charlotte raised her eyebrow a bit. That comment stung a little more coming from this stranger then it had Alfred not even half an hour before.

"Have you given much thought about looking for other employment after you're finished for the Wayne's? Obviously you're going to stick with child care."

She hadn't actually given it much thought at all. She always knew that her position with the Wayne's wasn't permanent. Secretly she was hoping Thomas and Martha would have another child and that way she could prolong her stay with the people she had come to love as her own family. She could almost even say she saw Martha as a sister.

But something clicked in her head as she started to process what these women were all saying to her. Thomas had been asking a lot more questions about her personal life for awhile. Asking her if she was ever interested in finding a husband, settling down and having children of her own (she had just recently turned 34). And Martha had pawned her off on these woman a bit quickly this evening. Maybe these were hints that it was time for her to move on from the Wayne family. Was this the reason they had made such a deal about her joining the party this evening. And again Alfred had mentioned earlier that she wasn't meant to be here long.

A feeling of dread was now in the pit of her stomach. It took everything in her to keep Charlotte from walking right up to her room and retiring for the evening. But she had promised the Wayne's she'd enjoy herself for once. So she just smiled at the woman who were talking to her. "I haven't given it much thought to be honest."

"Well I could really use a new nanny. I just don't think I can trust the one we have now."

"Please. You go through nannies like dirty diapers. Charlotte darling, do not listen to a word these women say to you!"

Ah, Mrs. Sionis. She knew her from "playdates" between Bruce and her son Roman. Charlotte liked her enough but she was always iffy about the kid. There was something off about him and she didn't feel he really cared for Bruce's company in the first place.

"Charlotte, why don't you go help Alfred in the kitchen with the caterers," Martha said gently grasping the woman's shoulder as she appeared giving the women in the room a harsh look.

"Of course, Mrs Wayne," Charlotte bowed her head in respect and practically ran out of the room, thanking whoever for her saving grace. Sadly though, she couldn't shake off the feeling of dread now that everyone had planted the seed in her head about the inevitable end to her employment.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham or anything related to the Batman universe.

There were hundreds of situations that Charlotte would consider horrifying if Alfred ever caught her in them – what she didn't realise was, crying into a cream puff in the middle of the Wayne's kitchen during a social event was going to be one of them.

"Miss O'Brien, what are you doing?" came the Butler's gruff voice from behind her.

Charlotte dabbed the tears from her eyes with a napkin as to avoid smearing her makeup before turning around to face the man. Holding up the pastry half heartedly in her hand she replied, "Sneaking dessert."

Alfred sighed in frustration. "That's not what I meant. Why are you crying?"

In the sum years that Alfred has known Charlotte, he had rarely seen her cry. Usually the woman was full of laughter and smiles when taking care of the young master and interacting with their employer. He had seen her eye's well up with pride when Bruce would do something wonderful and occasionally he'd catch a glimpse of her crying along to a sad movie but never had he seen her truly upset.

"I think the Wayne's are trying to get rid of me." Was the only reply he seemed to get before Charlotte had begun to cry again.

"Now why would you think that?" he asked awkwardly. He didn't do well with emotions. He was a military man, they were taught to toughen up and move on. The last time he had dealt with any kind of emotion was when his father had passed away. "Did what I say earlier really upset you that much?"

"No," Charlotte sniffled. For crying out loud she was thirty four years old, she shouldn't be wallowing in self pity over a few dumb comments. But the reality of having to eventually leave behind Bruce and the Wayne's was breaking her heart. "The women mentioned that the Wayne's won't need me soon and that I should think about looking for new employment options."

"Now, Charlotte. There is no need to cry over something so trivial. Those women don't know what they're talking about – it would be a surprise if half of them even know their own children's birthdays," Alfred said trying to cheer up the younger nanny. It felt weird and slightly uncomfortable but what else was he supposed to do, at least he got a small laugh out of her.

"But you said the same only a little bit ago and Martha was very quick to pawn me off on those vultures."

"There is a difference between me saying it to get on your nerves and it actually being true. The last thing the Wayne's want is to get rid of you. I haven't the slightest idea why, but they have grown rather fond of you."

The nanny had managed to calm herself down mentally enough to snort and roll her eyes. "You're too kind, Mister Pennyworth."

"Feeling better already I see," he replied, his voice going back to being laced with dry sarcasm. "Now please remove yourself from the kitchen. You're disrupting the caterers."

Charlotte finished her cream puff and exited the kitchen back into the dreaded party. Unlike Alfred, she didn't grow up around the kind of social norm the Wayne's had. She had grown up in Dublin with a single mother who worked three jobs just to put food on the table for her and her younger brother. By the time she was sixteen she was on her own, working her way through the rest of high school until she had enough money to buy herself a ticket to the States. From there she had spent quite a few years as a housekeeper for different families until the Wayne's took her in as their nanny. Being around people with money made her uncomfortable and overwhelmed, she never felt like she belonged and assumed everyone looked down at her.

The mix in sound of classical music and mindless chatter was beginning to make the nanny feel dizzy. Every noise seemed to be getting louder and the room was started to feel smaller. She needed to get out. Agreeing to attend the party was a mistake on Charlotte's part. An overwhelming amount of stress had been thrust upon her the minute questions about her employment came up and soon an anxiety attack would set in. As she made her way through the different rooms she finally found herself at the bottom of the staircase before she was stopped by Martha.

"Oh Charlotte there you are! Darling, did you find Alfred? Is everything going all right with the caters?" Martha asked gently touching the woman's arm. As Charlotte turned to look towards her employer and long time friend, Martha's face grew with concern. "You look as though you have been crying. Are you all right, Charlotte?"

The nanny gave Martha a tired smile before saying, "Yes. Thank you for your concern, Mrs. Wayne. I just suddenly do not feel well and wish to retire for the evening, if that is okay."

The woman looked like she was about to say something but then stopped herself. She gave Charlotte a smile in return and nodded her head. "Feel better."

-:-

"She had been crying, Thomas. Crying," exclaimed Martha as she shook her head resting in her hands. "Charlotte doesn't cry. I didn't even know Charlotte knew how to cry. She's always so happy."

"I'm sure she was just overwhelmed," Thomas said trying to reassure his wife.

"Oh Thomas, it was just awful," Martha said looking at her husband through her vanity mirror. "They were telling her to find new employment as though we were going to let her go any day now."

"Martha. Darling, Charlotte knows better then to believe those women. When have we given her a reason to believe we wished to terminate her employment?"

Martha turned around, both her hands raised to one ear about to remove an earring and gave her husband a frown. "But what if... what if she wants to leave?"

Thomas gave a small sigh as he stood up from his place on the bed and walked over to his wife, pulling her into an embrace. "Then she'll leave. As much as we would want to... we can't keep her here against her will."

Mumbling into his chest she replied, "I could try."

Thomas let out a small chuckle.

As she pulled away, Martha looked up at her husband and continued speaking. "Perhaps we should have a conversation with her about our intentions of keeping her on as an employee even though Bruce is no longer in need of a nanny. Maybe it's time to explain to her our will? That in case anything happens to us... if anything happens to us, that she has guardianship over Bruce."

"Perhaps that would be best. If it will keep hers and your mind at ease," he replied with a nod. "Although I was hoping her and Alfred would have been married by now to settle any confusion about her stay with us."

She laughed at his attempted joke and shook her head. "You're not going to give that up, are you?"

"Not until the day I die, or when they finally see the truth. Whatever comes first." Thomas leaned down a stole a kiss from his wife.

"Good luck with that."

-:-

The party had been over for several hours before when Charlotte made her way out of her room. The nanny decided to go downstairs and see if there was anything that needed to be cleaned up. She may have been hired to look after the Wayne's son but she still tried her best to help with housework. Especially when Bruce had started going to school, Charlotte got antsy waiting around for the boy so she began cleaning and cooking to help pass the time. More often then not she would spend the day's baking which in turn kept Bruce and Master Wayne's sweet tooth happy and a certain Butler somewhat annoyed. The kitchen was supposed to be his domain and he didn't particularly like sharing.

The kitchen happened to be where Charlotte found herself after having checked the rest of the rooms that were opened to the guests. Everything had been cleaned up and put away. The kitchen was spotless and the counters seemed to sparkle in the moonlight shining through the windows before she turned on the light. She hadn't planned on staying until her stomach started growling and she realised the only thing she had eaten that evening was a cream puff. Making her way further into the kitchen, Charlotte grabbed a bowl and cereal out of the cupboard and placed them onto the counter top. Just as she was taking the milk out of the refrigerator Alfred walked into the room.

"Had you not felt the need to hide in your room for the rest of the evening, you could have something a little more sustainable," the man said glaring at the bowl in offense as Charlotte continued to pour milk over the cereal.

Charlotte snorted, placing her cereal on the island in the middle of the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools. As she lifted the spoon to her mouth she looked up at the man and said, "And put up with all of Martha's snotty friends acting like I'm less of a person? I think I'd rather eat cereal for every meal then have that happen."

Alfred rolled his eyes as he leaned both hands on the island just across from his fellow colleague. "Or you could have asked me to prepare something for you."

"You're not my butler, Pennyworth," she stated, raising an eyebrow to the man in front of her. "Besides, I am perfectly capable of cooking for myself but alas I was too hungry and too lazy to do anything more."

"Really? I didn't realise you were capable of making something other then pies or cakes," he replied, letting his sarcasm seep through his words.

Angrily, Charlotte took another bite of cereal and continued to glare. She noticed Alfred was still wearing his suit from the evening but had long done with the jacket leaving him in just his waist coat and dress shirt which now had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Alfred was everything she found attractive and then some – and it was one of the things that pissed her off the most about the man. He made every little thing he did look good; cleaning, dusting, laundry, cooking – oh god cooking. Charlotte couldn't be anywhere near the kitchen when Alfred was cooking without getting weak in the knees. Which may or may not be the reason why she didn't even consider asking him to make her something after the party.

Her school girl crush on the butler not only made her frustrated with said butler but also herself. The attraction had started not even a week after being introduced to her fellow coworker and had lasted for thirteen years even though he had not once shown any interest in her. Alfred seemed to only tolerate her at best and in turn it made them bump heads more often then not. A little part of her couldn't help starting tiffs with him though and it didn't help that all she could think of when he began lecturing her on whatever, was how good-looking he was when he was irritated.

Blushing at where her thoughts had taken her, Charlotte broke the eye contact she hadn't intended to make and looked down at her bowl. "What are you doing in here anyways?"

It was Alfred's turn to raise his brow at the woman. Usually when he made quips about her cooking she'd fire back. It was clear whatever happened that night had upset her more then she originally let on. "No rebuttal or snarky come back? You really are upset."

"If you came in here just to rub my meltdown and moment of weakness in my face then you can leave," she sighed resting her head on her fist as she leaned on the counter, stirring her now mushy cereal around the bowl.

"I blame Master Bruce's bad habits on you," Alfred said as he watched Charlotte play with her food.

Charlotte let out breath of air and looked up once again. "And I blame you every time the kid acts like an emotionless little prick. So I guess we're even."

For once Alfred gave Charlotte a rare smirk before turning to walk out of the room, putting an end to their conversation. "Please remember to clean up O'Brien. I'd rather not have to look after your mess in the morning."

Out of spite, Charlotte left her dishes as well as the box of cereal where she'd placed them. She would look forward to Alfred's annoyance in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham or anything to do with Batman and the DC universe.

"Master Bruce! Please open the door," whined the nanny at the locked door belonging to the preteen. It was a weekly occurrence for Charlotte to fight with Bruce about the aspect of School. Normally it didn't last as long – nor did the boy ever lock himself inside his room. The kid was overly bright for his age and claimed the education he was receiving wasn't challenging enough. Charlotte agreed with him for the most part but when she brought up the topic to Mr and Mrs Wayne they both agreed that although he may not be challenged enough it was important he was interacting with children his own age.

"I would rather stay home today and spend the time with father," came the boy's voice through the wood.

"Bruce, both your parents have left for work and you know that... or we wouldn't be having this discussion," Charlotte sighed, knocking on the door once again.

"I'm not going."

"Bruce," the woman began to raise her voice in a warning tone. "Get out here this instant. You're twelve years old. Grow up and start acting your age."

"No."

Taking a deep breath, Charlotte stepped back from the door and clenched her fists. "Master Bruce, if you aren't out here in the next twenty seconds then you leave me no choice but to get Alfred."

The threat was a low blow. She had never personally involved the Butler in any of their arguments but the boy was trying her patience that morning. Her fowl mood from the night before hadn't changed much and the last thing she needed was to snap at the boy. Alfred was a tough luck kind of guy and was capable of making Bruce do anything – much to Charlotte's disgust.

"And what makes you so sure I'd help you out?" Alfred spoke out from down the hall.

The Irish woman turned her glare towards the Brit. "Bite me."

Alfred continued to walk towards her, eyebrows raised in amusement. "Who pissed in your coffee this morning?"

"What did I do to you?"

"Well... Miss O'Brien, I clearly remember telling you to clean up last night and when I stepped into the kitchen this morning I found your bowl of mushy half eaten cereal sitting out," he answered crossing his arms over his chest, looking down at the smaller woman.

Charlotte let out a snort and rolled her eyes. "Can you please just get Bruce to come out of his room. He needs to get to school and I'm over this argument."

Alfred eyed the nanny for a moment before knocking on the door. "Master Bruce. That is enough, grab your book bag and get your butt out here."

The room was quiet for a minute and then Bruce emerged, carrying a backpacking and glaring at the Butler. "You said if I played along I wouldn't have to go to school today."

Charlotte's jaw dropped in shock as she looked back and forth between the man and the boy.

"I think you've been mistaken, Master Bruce."

Said boy huffed in response and stomped away down the hall and the staircase.

"You arse," Charlotte sneered, poking Alfred in the chest. "You set this up. I can't believe you, you gobshite."

Alfred smirked at the way her accent became stronger as when she was upset. "Your Irish is showing."

This comment made Charlotte's anger increase. "My Irish is showing? No. You'd know when my Irish is showing when I'm screaming at you in Gaelic."

"There's a difference?" he asked smugly.

With another deep breath – this time clenching her jaw, Charlotte walked past the infuriating man in the same direction of the twelve year old. Refusing to reply to the man.

"Next time you'll think twice about leaving me to clean up after you," Alfred called after her before she made it to the stairs.

-:-

"Charlie," Bruce voiced from the back of the vehicle.

Charlotte glanced up at the boy through the rearview mirror then quickly focused back on the road. "Yes, Bruce?"

"I'm sorry about this morning."

"Thank you. But it was just as much Alfred's fault as it is yours."

"Why are you driving me to school instead anyways?" questioned the boy.

"I needed to get out of the house and I'd rather not be around him at the moment."

"Why?"

"I'm just in a bad mood right now, I guess," she said looking into the mirror again. He didn't need to know about what had happened the night before during the party.

Bruce nodded to say he understood, dropping the conversation for the rest of the drive. As Wayne manor was on the outskirts of Gotham, the drive to Gotham Academy was long and it gave Charlotte plenty of time to think and calm herself down.

After forty-five minutes the car finally pulled up in front of the academy.

"I don't know why I have to come here," Bruce mumbled as he starred out the window towards the building. "Why can't we just hire tutors."

"We've been over this, Bruce. Both your parents think it is best you're around children your own age. And I agree with them."

"I'm not a child," Bruce said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I don't get along with any of these kids," he continued ignoring his nanny's question.

Charlotte got out of the car and walked around towards the boy's door, opening it to allow Bruce out. "I'm sure if you put your mind to it, then you can change that."

"I guess," he replied climbing out of the vehicle.

Shutting the door, Charlotte wrapped her arm around the boy's shoulder as she walked him up to the front of the academy. "You'll be fine, kid. I promise when you get home from school I'll have a freshly baked pumpkin pie read for you to eat."

Bruce gave a small smile and hugged the older woman.

"Thanks, Charlie. You're the best. I love you."

It must have been from the mood she had been in since the beginning of her day but she had to fight back tears that threatened to spill over. Thoughts from the night before resurfaced in her mind. "I love you too."

Bruce let go of his nanny and smiled again at her before turning to enter the school.

Dread slowly began to reform in her stomach.

-:-

Arriving at the manor, Charlotte quickly parked the car and began to take groceries out of the back only to be stopped by the very man who had upset her that morning before she left.

"What do you want?" Charlotte asked crossing her arms over her chest, a sense of suspicion in her voice.

Alfred stood in front of her, hands clasped behind his back as he would when greeting guests. Making eye contact with the woman, the Butler cleared his throat. "It was brought to my attention this morning before you left to drive Master Bruce to school, that perhaps I was in the wrong. You had a rather upsetting night and you didn't need more stress adding to what was already building."

"Did Bruce tell you to say that?" she replied raising an eyebrow.

"I guess you could say, I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"No. But it's the thought that matters now isn't it?"

Charlotte cracked a smile at the man. "I expect nothing less from you. Now get the groceries and bring them into the kitchen for me."

"What! No please or thank you?"

"Only when I think you deserve it."

Throwing a smirk in her direction, Alfred moved past Charlotte, leaning into the trunk of the car and grabbed the bags. As he stood, Charlotte shut the trunk and walked to the manor side by side with the Brit.

"I promised, Bruce I'd make him a pie this evening for after dinner," she said making conversation as they walked through the house.

"The Waynes will be out this evening. I'm afraid it is only you and I for dinner." replied the Butler glancing towards her. It felt nice to be having a civil conversation with each other for once but that didn't mean the teasing and little spats no longer amused him. They rarely spent time alone together and when they did it was even more rare for them to have proper conversations. Most of the time they were in the Wayne's presence or just Bruce's. The only other interaction they often had was when they both wound up in the library at the same time, reading and enjoying the silence when they are able to find time to themselves.

"Oh," Charlotte voiced, sounding disappointed for a moment. "That's all right, they can just save it for after their evening out."

"Or we could eat it to ourselves," Alfred winked at her, causing Charlotte to blush.

It was times like these she swore the man was flirting with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham or Batman or the DC Universe yada yada you know the drill 
> 
> Sorry for the wait and the short chapter :)

  
There was something about baking that calmed Charlotte's mind. She didn't grow up baking though, sure she cooked dinner for her family whenever her mother worked late but they never had the money to spare on the means to bake. The first time she baked was when she moved in with the Wayne's. Martha was pregnant with Bruce and was having cravings for different types of sweets. With Wayne's Manor on the outskirts of Gotham, Charlotte found it more feasible to learn how to bake instead of Alfred or Thomas running into the city anytime Martha asked for a pastry. After Bruce was born, Charlotte found herself continuing to bake, especially as Bruce got older.

Rolling out the dough to place in the pie tin allowed her mind and nerves to relax. All the tension from the morning seemed to melt away with each roll of the pin. It was the one time a day she felt like she didn't need to think about anything.

“Charlotte, there you are,” called out a woman's voice, causing Charlotte to jump.

“Mrs Wayne,” she greeted, looking up at her employer and placing the rolling pin down.

“Martha,” the woman corrected offering the nanny a small smile.

“Martha,” repeated Charlotte.

Martha walked further into the kitchen. “I wanted to speak to you about something.”

“I see,” she said quietly. “I'll be sure to have my stuff packed and ready to leave by tomorrow.”

“What?” Martha exclaimed looking at Charlotte confused. “What are you talking about?”

“You're letting me go right? Bruce is old enough now. There is no need for a nanny anymore.”

“NO! No. Of course not. That's definitely not what I wanted to talk to you about. Well... it is. But we do not went to let you go. Thomas and I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night. We were hoping to sit down with you tonight after we get back from the theatre.”

“Oh! I am so sorry,” Charlotte gasped, quick to apologize, trying hard not to fumble over words.   
  
“Don't be sorry, Charlotte. It is our fault for not addressing this sooner and letting you believe the things those women said to you last night.”

“And I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions,” she said giving Martha a sheepish smile.

“I'm honestly sorry for what happened. You shouldn't have had to feel like that.”

Charlotte let out a shaky breathe, relieving the tension in her body. “Thank you, Martha. I should have realised I had nothing to worry about. Especially after Alfred warned me.”

“Alfred warned you?” the other woman questioned with a new found curiosity.

“Yes! Yea... yea, he told me I had nothing to worry about. If I did, you and Mister Wayne, would have said something sooner.”

“Well Alfred is a very smart man,” Martha replied with a knowing smile, before turning to walk out of the kitchen. “Thomas and I will talk to you tonight. I am sure Bruce will appreciate the pie.”

Charlotte was unable to reply before her employer walked away. She was left confused by the woman's last comment. Between her and Thomas there were a ton of mixed signals in regards to hers and Alfred's relationship. Whether as colleagues or something else entirely, she wasn't sure.

A little over an hour later Charlotte was pulling the pies out of the oven. As if sensing the baked goods, Bruce walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island.

“Ah Master Bruce. I see you're home from school. I didn't realise it was as late as it was. How was school?”

Bruce gave the nanny a small smile. “It was... adequate.”

Charlotte chuckled softly. “Of course. That is to be expected from you.”

“I see you made pie.” The boy changed the subject as he eyed up the now cooling pastries.

“ Yes. I promised you I would, now didn't I?”

“Would it be acceptable to have a piece now?” he asked.

Charlotte shut the oven off and turned to look at the young boy. With a raised eyebrow she spoke, “You know the rules kiddo. No dessert before dinner.”

“But I won't be here for dinner,” the boy mumbled.

“Why won't you be here for dinner?”

“Mother and Father are taking me to see a movie tonight.”

“A movie? I thought your parents were going to the theatre tonight?” questioned the woman as she leaned against the counter across from Bruce.

“They were, but father decided he'd rather bring me to the movies instead.”

“Well alright then. You can have pie once you return home.”

“I'd rather have pie now,” Bruce whined.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and smiled. “Go and get cleaned up and changed. I'm sure you'll be leaving soon for dinner.”

Bruce nodded his head as he stood up, making his way to the door. Pausing at the door, he turned his head to Charlotte. “After the movie, right?”

“After the movie,” she replied with a wink. When Bruce didn't move for a moment she spoke up again. “Is there something bothering you, Bruce?”

The boy looked unsure for a second before shaking his head no. Turning the rest of his body into the kitchen, Bruce waltzed back into the room and threw his arms around the woman. “I love you, Charlie.”

Charlotte was frozen for a fraction of a second before she wrapped her arms around the boy returning his hug. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. “I love you to, Bruce."

The boy pulled back and gave his nanny one last smile.

“What was that for?” she asked, trying hard not to start crying.

Bruce shifted where he stood and looked around as if thinking. “It just felt like something I needed to say.”

She returned his smile and said jokingly, “Thank you. It means the world to me. But you still after to wait until later for the pie.”

-:-

The evening ended up being very relaxing for Charlotte. Without having Bruce around to check up on or help with homework (not that he needed it) she was able to enjoy some time alone. After cleaning her mess in the kitchen – avoiding another argument with Alfred – she retired to the library for the rest of her evening. She had been curled up on one of the armchairs reading for the better part of an hour before Alfred entered.

“Good Evening, Miss O'Brien,” the butler greeted.

Charlotte glanced up from her book as she turned a page. “Really? Good Evening, Mister Pennyworth.”

“What's wrong? Am I not allowed to greet you upon entering? I'll be sure to refrain from doing so in the future,” Alfred said with a snip.

“I'm sorry, Mister Pennyworth. I just thought we had moved on from last names in private, but I guess not,” she replied adding extra emphasis on his last name.

“Someones a bit pissy tonight, aren't they? Tell me, love. What's got your knickers in a twist?” Alfred rebutted as he sat down on the chesterfield to the woman's right with that mornings newspaper.

“You wouldn't think it from the way you are around the Wayne's but you sure have quite the mouth on you.”

“I could say the same about you at times,” he replied not bothering to look up from his paper. “And that's also because you don't spend very much time around me.”

“Yes, will I spend the majority of my time taking care of a child.”

“I am well aware how much time you spend coddling, Master Bruce.”

Charlotte wanted to protest but she couldn't. She knew she coddled the boy a bit too much. But in her defense she almost felt like she had to. Despite how much Martha and Thomas loved their son, they weren't around as much as people seemed to believe. It was rare for them to bring, Bruce anywhere besides a fancy dinner party or a gala, and so tonight was special for them. Charlotte had spent most of her time since he was born, taking care of Bruce and she loved him as thought he was her own. She stayed silent but didn't look back down at her book – instead she stared straight ahead at the wall, lost in thought.

“Something bothering you tonight?” Alfred's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

“Does it bother you? Having to address Bruce as Master?”

Alfred finally looked up from the paper to woman beside him. Slowly she looked away from the wall and stared back at the butler.

“I think you're missing the point that Bruce is a Wayne."

“Yes. But he is a twelve year old boy. Does that not make you uncomfortable?”

“It doesn't matter if it makes me uncomfortable or not. It doesn't change the fact that I am employed by the Wayne's and therefore that makes Master Bruce my employer.”

“I don't care if the Wayne's are our employers. We have practically raised Bruce. We have been there for him since the day he was born.”

“He is not your child, Charlotte,” Alfred spat out a bit more aggressive then he intended.

The nanny's gaze dropped to her lap and for a second time that day fought back tears only this time from sadness. “I know he's not my child. I am very well aware.”

Alfred sighed and placed the newspaper down on the coffee table in front of him.

“I don't think Martha and Thomas are bad parents. I'm not trying to say that at all. I love them both dearly. But every time I hear you or myself calling Bruce, Master it just makes me feel worthless. We've been with him almost every day of his life, we have watched him grow. And sometimes it worries me that he'll grow up one day and only see me... see us as just his families employee's. And this might sound crazy. Or stupid... but I don't think I could take that kind of heart break.”

Reaching out across the space between the two pieces of furniture, Alfred grabbed Charlotte's hand. “I know you don't think the Wayne's are bad parents. And I do understand where you are coming from. It does make me uncomfortable but I know it's my job. But I also know, that if Bruce grows up to be anything like his father... then he would never see us as just his employee's but as his family.”

Charlotte wiped her eyes with her free hand and gave Alfred a small smile. “Thank you.”

“Now you can stop that blubbering. You never get emotional and I've seen you cry twice in the last day and a half,” he replied jokingly as he went back to reading the paper.

With a small laugh Charlotte picked her book up from her lap and joined her colleague in silence. Sadly this would be the last moment of true peace for the rest of their evening and for the days to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment, much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham or the Batman/DC universe.

Time was moving agonizingly slow as the evening went on. As it got later into the evening, Charlotte began to worry when the Wayne’s hadn’t returned home. Alfred told her she had no reason to be worried and explained said he dropped them off at the restaurant and from there they were to be heading to the movie theatre near by. He had also explained that he wasn’t expecting a phone call home for Thomas had decided to give him the night off and insisted they would take a taxi home. By eleven o’clock, Charlotte had decided to retire for the evening. After wishing Alfred a good evening, she set out a piece of pie for Bruce when they returned home and headed off to bed. 

It was creeping up to one in the morning and Charlotte couldn’t sleep. The Wayne’s had yet to return home and it wasn’t like them to not call and let them know where they were or if there was a change in their plans. The clock read 1:05 AM when the phone rang throughout the manor. The noise stopped after the third ring indicating Alfred had answered. After a couple of minutes Charlotte was slipping out of bed to check what was going on but before she could make it to her door she felt the front door of the manor close and then the sound of an engine. She looked out of the window just in time to see the car pulling away from the estate. The sinking feeling in Charlotte’s gut got worse once the vehicle was out of sight. She really hoped the phone call was only the Wayne’s calling for a ride home but doubt was festering in the back of her mind. 

It was almost three before Charlotte heard the sound of tires pulling up in front of the mansion. Throwing on a house coat over top her nightgown, she made her way to the front door. As she entered the foyer, Alfred was gently pushing Bruce inside. One look at the boy and Charlotte was in tears. No words needed to be said between them for her to know whatever happened was not good and by the look on both of the male’s faces she knew there was no hope of Thomas and Martha returning home. Bruce’s face looked void of all emotions, unsure how to process the events of his evening, it wasn’t until Charlotte pulled him into her arms did he finally break down. Crying, screaming for the return of his parents.

The woman felt a hand rest between her shoulder blades causing her to look up from where she had her head buried in Bruce’s neck and was greeted by grey eyes staring back into hers. The look Alfred gave her spoke thousands of unsaid words, for a man who rarely showed emotions his face was full of sorrow. Usually he would make a comment about the tears and the way she was caressing Bruce but tonight was an exception. Tonight it was needed. 

None of them went to bed after that. Eventually Alfred was able to move Charlotte and Bruce into one of the many sitting areas where all three of them stayed until it was late enough in the morning to start making phone calls concerning the deaths of the Waynes. The nanny was sat on one side of the couch with Bruce laying across the rest of it curled up at her side. Occasionally one of them would doze off but never for long. Once the sun rose, Alfred had given up on trying to make the two of them sleep and instead brought Charlotte coffee to help keep her away as well as tea for Bruce. 

“It’s all I can think of. Every time I close my eyes all I see is them just lying on the pavement.” Hearing Bruce’s voice startled Charlotte for a moment, she had spaced out and the boy had been so quiet since they both stopped crying that she almost forget he was still in the same room.

“Honey, you don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to,” she said placing the coffee cup she held in her hand down on the table before wrapping her arm around the boy’s shoulder and pulling him back into her side. 

Bruce leaned his head against her. “I feel like if I talk about it maybe I can make more sense about it. I should have done something, but instead I just stood there. I was scared.”

“Nothing about what happened makes sense, Bruce. You cannot blame what happened on yourself. There was honestly nothing you could have done. You’re a twelve year old boy - you couldn’t stop a man with a gun even if you wanted to. As much as it pains me to say this, all I can think right now is ‘Thank god you’re okay.’”

“A part of me still can’t believe this is real. I think my parents are going to walk through the door any minute,” he replied, his voice sounding lost. Broken. 

“I think we all keep hoping that.”

The silence took over for them again. It didn't feel necessary for them to fill the air with needless chatter. Both were more comfortable being quiet. Neither were sure how long it was before Alfred returned to the sitting room - both having lost the concept of time.

“I am sorry for the interruption, Master Bruce but the lawyer will be here this afternoon to read your parents will and have asked both Miss O’Brien and I to be there.”

Bruce sat up straight as Alfred spoke, making Charlotte feel upset over the loss of contact with the boy. Not only was she providing comfort for Bruce but he was providing comfort for her as well, whether he knew it or not. 

“Very well, Alfred. Thank you,” said Bruce politely. 

“Of course, Master Bruce,” the butler replied with a nod before looking towards the woman. “Perhaps it would be best for Charlotte to change out of her nightwear before the time comes.”

It was only then did Charlotte remember her state of undress. Even though her house coat covered most of her body the nightgown her wore underneath did not. The woman went a subtle shade of pink. “I’ll… Go do that right now.” 

She felt guilty for leaving Bruce by himself, he was barely showing any emotion it was hard to tell if he was going to break down again. 

-:-

The lawyer was at the manor by noon with the last Will and Testament as well as several other papers that needed to be looked at. They were all seated in Thomas’s study - Alfred, Bruce, and Charlotte on one couch with the lawyer sat across from them in an armchair. 

“I am truly sorry for your loss, Mister Wayne,” the man said as he pulled a folder out of his brief case. 

“Thank you,” Bruce replied with a slight nod of his head, his voice void of any emotion. 

“Are we ready to begin?” The lawyer asked looking at the two adults beside the young Wayne. Both Alfred and Charlotte were silent but nodded their heads in reply. “Very well then.”

“Last Will and Testament of Thomas Wayne. I, Thomas Wayne of 1007 Mountain Drive, Wayne Manor, Gotham City declare this as my last Will and Testament. I hereby revoke, annul and cancel all wills and codicils previously made by me, either jointly or severally. I declare I am of legal age to make this will and that I am sound of mind.

I hereby nominate, constitute and appoint my wife, Martha Wayne as Executor. If this Executor is unable or unwilling to serve, then I appoint Alfred Pennyworth as alternate Executor, to pay my just debts, funeral and testamentary expenses. I give all my tangible personal property and all policies and proceeds of insurance covering such property, to my wife, Martha. If she does not survive me, I give that property to those of son, Bruce should he survive me.I give all my residences, subject to any mortgages or encumbrances thereon, and all policies and proceeds of insurance covering such property, to my wife, Martha. If she does not survive me, I give that property to my son, Bruce.

I bequeath my shares in Wayne Enterprises to my son, Bruce should he survive me, in hopes of running the family company once he reaches the age of 18. 

I bequeath both Charlotte O’Brien and Alfred Pennyworth x amount of money upon my death so they can both live comfortable lifestyles, if they predecease me their shares are to go back into the pot. 

If my spouse and I shall die under such circumstances that the order of our deaths cannot be readily ascertained, my spouse shall be deemed to have predeceased me. No person, other than my spouse, shall be deemed to have survived me if such person dies within 30 days after my death. This article modifies all provisions of this will accordingly. If my husband does not survive me and I leave minor children surviving me, I appoint as guardian of the person and property of my minor children my dear friends, Charlotte O’Brien and Alfred Pennyworth. They shall have custody of my minor children, and shall serve without bond.”

“The rest is just the signatures of Mister Wayne’s witnesses but there are also letters addressed to both Mister Pennyworth and Miss O’Brien.” 

“Is there any letter for me?”Bruce asked curiously.

“I am sorry Mister Wayne, there was no letter left for you before the time of your parent’s passing.”     
Bruce was quiet for the rest of the appointment.

Charlotte and Alfred said goodbye to the lawyer shortly after he finished reading through the will, making an appointment to meet with the two again to finish up paperwork in regards to Bruce’s guardianship as well as the money that was left to each of them. 

Bruce sat still on the couch, it pained Charlotte to see him that way. Usually he was so full of life but it all seemed to be hiding behind a mask. She stood in front of the boy gently brushing her hand through his hair. “I know it’s the last thing you want to think about, but you need to eat Bruce.”    
Bruce leaned away from her touch and pushed her hand away. “I’m not hungry, Charlotte.” 

Her hand went back to her side. “I hear you, kiddo. But you need to at least eat something small. I don’t care if it’s soup, crackers, a piece of bread or even a piece of pie.” 

“No thank you. I would like to be left alone now, Charlotte,” he said looking up to the nanny with a blank expression. 

His request had taken her aback. She had never known Bruce to treat her coolly, and she understood the situation but she could help but feel it was very uncharacteristic of him. All she managed to get out was a, “Yes. Of course.”

Charlotte made her way out of the room but was stopped at the door by Bruce’s voice. “Charlotte?”

“Yes?” she replied, turning her head to look at him. 

“Please tell Alfred that I wish to be left alone, as well.”

With a shake of her head she sighed and repeated the words she heard Alfred use a thousand times. “Of course, Master Bruce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) Please feel free to leave comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment :)


End file.
